


Two Types of Love

by Pupeluver



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupeluver/pseuds/Pupeluver
Summary: Papyrus liked my sister. A lot. And my sister liked Papyrus. A lot. It was an adorable kind of love. An innocent love. They were like two kindergarteners in a relationship. And everyone knew.Sans liked me. A lot. And I liked Sans. A lot. It was a guilty kind of love. A sinful love. We were like two drunks at a night club. And no one knew.And we all liked it that way. But no matter how many different ways I play it in my head over and over, I knew it couldn't have stayed that way.





	1. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She sighed, a big goofy grin plastered on her face. "His name is Papyrus."
> 
> "Papyrus? You mean like the paper?"
> 
> "And the font."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool beans here we go >:3

18 was the number of freedom. It meant adulthood. It meant responsibilities. But to me, it mostly meant freedom. Why? Because my father was an angry alcoholic and my mother was out doing god knows what. So as soon as my birthday came, I took my 13 year old sister and got out. 

Belle means pretty in French, and she was prettier than me by a million times. I almost can't believe I'm related to her. My name is Ada which might sound pretty and all, but it just means first daughter. Which I am. It also means noble in other translations, but I feel like "first daughter" fits me better. I wouldn't exactly call myself noble. And I couldn't give a straight answer as to why I say that. It's just not a word you'd use to describe me. There's no reason to use it, and there's no reason not to use it. That's just the way it is. 

I wish I was a better sister-slash-caretaker. When you realize your 13 year old sister knows how to fix your hangovers, then you figure you're doing something wrong. 

How did Sans manage? 

Magic probably. 

It was almost a half a year after Belle and I emancipated ourselves when we met those two boneheads. When our world flooded with monsters, I'll admit, I wasn't exactly open to the idea at first. But I eased up when Belle told me something interesting. 

"Ada?"

"Yeah, Belle?"

"Is it bad to like a monster?"

"No."

"Like, like like a monster?"

"Why?"

"No reason." I could hear her voice go up a pitch. It was obvious when she was lying. 

"Do you like a monster you met?" 

"No."

"Don't lie to me." 

Belle sighed, a big goofy grin plastered on her face. "His name is Papyrus."

"Papyrus? You mean like the paper?"

"And the font. He wants to meet me in the park today. See?" She held up her phone to let me take a look at their texts. 

"Where'd you meet him?"

"I met him when Summer and I went out to Dining Under the Stars. He was eating at one of those Italian places, and he kept going on and on about how great spaghetti on the surface was." She laughed. "He was funny."

Summer is a good kid. She's stuck by Belle's side ever since they were little and she has no intention of letting go. Her parents would always let her stay the night if Dad got a little too drunk. It makes me wish I had a friend like that. 

Dining Under the Stars was this event our little town put together every Wednesday. All of the restaurants on the main street would move their tables and chairs outside from six to nine at night. I've gone a few times, but I usually just give Belle a five and let her go with Summer. 

"Yeah, sure." I began packing away my art pad, and I saved my drawings I'd been working on for a book I was illustrating. "Go put your shoes on."

The park in our area was nice. They'd just put in a new playground and cleaned up the picnic tables. To the left of it, there was a pavement path that winded around a large open field. You wouldn't really see me running on that track, but Belle and I have sat out in the field before. From time to time, the park will host a movie event where they bring a giant inflatable projector screen and a projector to put on a movie. We've only been once or twice, but I heard somewhere that they did that every Friday night. 

Well, who do we see in the middle of that field but the Great Papyrus himself seated next to his big brother. Of course, I didn't know it was him until Belle called out his name and waved. He waved in return. We stopped walking and my grip on her hand tightened. Skeletons. They were skeletons. And not friendly looking skeletons like in a kid's cartoon. They were real terrifying skeletons. At this point, everyone knew I was being rude, even I knew. I felt Sans' glare piercing through me. I pushed down my fear and started walking again. Monsters were a common thing then and I had to get used to them eventually. 

When Belle ran to give Papyrus a hug, I watched Sans watch me. He already knew I was a racist prick. I knew that too. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS WELCOMES YOU BOTH!" God, he was loud. He gave Sans a little shove. "SANS, YOU ARE BEING RUDE. INTRODUCE YOURSELF TO THE HUMAN."

Sans shrugged. "i'm sans, sans the skeleton." 

"Uhm...I'm Ada."

He held out his hand to me. He obviously wanted me to shake it. So I did. But before I gripped his bony hand, I felt something. I quickly yanked my hand backward, thinking that it was a buzzer. Sans face seemed to show concern. (How did he do that?) This was obviously the first time anyone had been scared of this joke. "woah, relax, lady. it's just a whoopee cushion." He opened up his hand to show me the proof. "hey, maybe you guys can go run off and play house or something. i'd like a chance to talk with ada here."

Papyrus' eyes lit up. "THAT IS A GREAT IDEA! I WILL MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI!" The two ran off before I could tell them to wait. 

"why don't you chill for a bit? you look like i'm about to rape you." I flinched at that word, and of course he noticed that. "we're not going to hurt you randomly. especially not papyrus. he couldn't hurt anyone even if he tried. but me?" The pits in his eyes grew dark. "if you really want to be afraid of something, be afraid of me if you ever hurt my brother."

As much as that intimated me, I could be intimidating too. "If either one of you skeletons so much as make Belle upset, I'll kick your monster asses back to the Underground. I may not have much, but I have her. Don't even think about taking her from me."

Impressed with my response, I waited for his. Though, I was caught off guard when he started laughing. "looks like we're on the same page, then. an alliance?" Sans held his hand out again. 

"I swear to God, if you think you're getting me to shake your hand."

"jeez, you make it sound like i'm asking for a handful."

"Did you just-?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There goes like, an hour of my life :T


	2. Whiskey Me Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "here, have a drink."
> 
> "You could've drugged it."
> 
> "you think i'm a monster?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. Puns.

Papyrus and Belle had a great time. They had a fake battle, they took turns on the swings, they talked about the internet and social media, exedra. Sans and I? We glared at each other. We figured if we stared long and hard enough that the other would stop existing. I was very trying then. I kept saying these horrible things to him. "There's no way those two are dating." I told Sans. "Papyrus is probably thirty."

"actually, we're not close to ten yet." Sans shrugged. "maybe you should know that monsters grow faster than humans before you talk shit."

"Wouldn't dating a monster be like dating an animal? You're not human so it's wrong."

"wouldn't dating a black be like dating an animal? wouldn't dating a gay be like dating an animal? wouldn't dating a human recourses employee be like dating an animal? wouldn't dating an animal be like dating an animal? they're not you so it's wrong."

"Papyrus is way too loud and narcissistic. He's being rude and he's not a good influence for Belle."

"maybe you can talk about other people being rude when you stop being a judgmental asshole." 

I always came up with a new way to be a jerk, and Sans always came up with a new way to shut me down. 

Papyrus and Belle had such a good time, they wanted to continue it back at the house. Of course, I immediately rejected the idea. But Sans gave me his dark-eyed stare and told me he wanted to chat some more, encouraging the two others to bounce up and down with excitement. Seeing the look on Belle's face and being the pushover I am, we were in the skeleton brothers' house within fifteen minutes. It was a good sized house; definitely bigger than our apartment. There were three bedrooms and a full bath on the second floor, and the kitchen and living room were on the first floor. Nice. 

Sans and I watched Papyrus and Belle run upstairs to play. This time I figured that I couldn't stop her. Sans began rummaging around in the kitchen. "They better not do anything inappropriate up there," I said as I sat at a stool, pushed up against the counter. 

"i doubt papyrus even knows what inappropriate means besides chewing with your mouth open." He handed me a glass filled with something. 

"What is it?"

"whiskey."

"I'm not old enough to drink."

"don't give me that bull shit. your sister went on and on about how drunk you get some times."

"Well, you could've spiked it."

"what do you take me for? a monster?" Chuckling at his joke, he swigged his own glass. "look, i'm just trying to be nice. you haven't been very kind to me today. so i figured if my good looks won't soften you up, some alcohol will."

I looked down into my drink. Seemed fine. I picked up the shot and downed it. I squeezed my eyes shut as I put the glass back on the table. "It's strong," I murmured stupidly. 

"whiskey usually is." He poured me another. "you want to tell me why you've been bashing on us all day?"

"I'm the protective type, you know? I'd be doing this with anyone. It just helps that you're monsters."

"not sure if i get what you mean."

"Over Belle. She's never liked anyone before now."

"neither has papyrus. he's the most innocent thing you'll ever come across."

"So is Belle."

"but me? i've seen some shit."

"So have I."

"look at us having so much in common. so, who's sharing first?"

"I'm not saying anything."

"alright, princess. i wasn't gonna say anything anyway."

We kept our word up until our sixth shot which was, like, ten minutes later. I can't remember much of our conversation, but I think it went something like this:

"i've died before."

"Yeah?"

"a looooot of times."

"How much?"

"a looooot."

"That's cool."

"and so has papyrus. he doesn't remember it though. you know who did it?"

"Who?"

"a kid. a human kid throwin' around a knife."

"That's cool."

"they killed the whole underground. for no reason. they killed most monsters in one hit."

"Did they get you in one hit?"

"yeah. but i put up a helluva fight."

"Guess what?"

"what?"

"My dad used to beat us. Me and Belle."

"what?"

"Yeah."

"nahh."

"Yeah. S'true. Rape me too."

"what?"

"Yeah."

"nahh."

I can't remember any more of that and neither could Sans. At least nothing more that he's willing to tell me. We woke up the next day to banging headaches and the smell of syrup. 

"You used to make spaghetti for breakfast lunch and dinner?"

"YES. AND I WOULD HAVE TODAY IF SOMEONE HAD NOT TOLD ME THAT HUMANS DO NOT LIKE SPAGHETTI ALL OF THE TIME."

"We don't like any food all the time. We always try to mix it up. Pancakes for breakfast, ham and cheese for lunch, and spaghetti for dinner. And then the next day we might have cereal and toast for breakfast, peanut butter and jelly for lunch, and fried chicken for dinner." Belle stopped talking when she noticed I tried to sit up from my makeshift spot on the couch. "Hey, you're up. We made you guys pancakes."

As I made my way over to the kitchen counter, I practically tripped over Sans. "What are you doing on the floor?"

He groaned and began to crack his knuckles, his back, his neck, and whatever else he could. "you wanted the couch, so i gave you the couch. ow. thanks for waking me up."

"Let me guess, you're bone tired?"

Sans frowned. "i wanted to say that..."

"HOW DID YOU SLEEP, YOU TWO?" Papyrus watched us climb onto our stools and dig into our food. 

"Fine."

"like a skeleton."

I couldn't help but snort at his deadpan. Sans glanced over at me, seeming shocked that he finally got me to laugh. I regained my composure and continued to shovel pancakes into my mouth. 

"you laughed."

"No I didn't."

"yeah. and i'm not an unemployed bag of bones that makes puns to hide my crippling insecurities."

I laughed louder at that one. 

"oh my god."

"What?"

"you like sarcastic, self deprecating jokes."

"That just makes me sound like a jerk."

"well, you are kind of a jerk."

"Yeah. I kinda am." To anyone else, our conversation would sound mean and insulting, but Sans and I were laughing together. Papyrus and Belle just seemed to be glad that we were getting along. 

Saturdays were always our girls' day. Belle and I would go out and do whatever together. Mom would tag along if she was around. Belle knew that, so she didn't put up much of a fight when I said we were leaving. Even though Sans knew my big secret, he still stuck to his classic puns when we bid each other adieu. I talked with my sister and we both agreed that we should sit down to eat at the tea house. 

It was a quaint little place in there. There was a small shop at the front entrance where you could by kettles, cups, strainers, and other various "tea party equipment". Then off to the left, there was the main dining room with a plethora of tables set for tea. 

Now if you're getting turned off by all of this fancy, boring stuff and you're trying to skip to the good part of the story, slow your roll, jackass. I put a lot of time into this, so you need to calm your tits. Tea time is hardcore as fuck. First, we put on our motherfucking tea uniforms and sit our asses down on uncomfortable ass platforms. Then, we take our motherfucking tea sandwiches and take microscopic bites out of those bitches. Do you know how small those fuckers are? Do you know how much self control tea partiers need to have? I bet you don't, you cunt. Next, we gotta try to sip from our motherfucking teacups with out breaking or burning anything. And that's hard as fuck. So before you judge, make sure you think about this shit, you ass-blasting bitchloid. 

Anyway. 

Belle and I took our seats at one of the tables, ordered, and looked at each other. At that moment, I knew we were thinking the exact same thing. "So," I began with a smirk, "did anything happen with you and Papyrus?"

"Not too much. We slept together." I resisted my urge to yell out in confusion. Belle saw my expression, she looked worried. "Oh, did you want me to sleep with you last night?"

Oh. Of course she didn't actually meant that Then I felt bad. "No, no. You're fine. I thought you said something else."

"Oh yeah, you already had a sleeping buddy." She giggled. 

I felt my cheeks grow hot. "I didn't sleep with Sans last night. He slept on the floor."

"That's not what I saw."

I couldn't even bring myself to ask her what she saw. All that played in my head was my arms tangled up in skeleton ribs while I slept. A shiver went down my spine. 

"You like him." Belle teased. 

"What? I don't even like him normally. He's a monster. An actual monster. He doesn't even have...have any skin. He's just a skeleton. That's weird."

Her face seemed to sour at my response. "Okay, so what do you think about Papyrus and I?"

"Me and Papyrus," I corrected. 

"Whatever."

"He's...nice..." She glared hard at me. "And uhm...a monster..." 

She glared harder. "Just say it."

"He could be a pedophile or something!" I whispered to her. "They're always the nicest to you, and then once they earn your trust, bam! They get you."

"Don't pedophiles have to be older than you to be a pedophile?"

I groaned, defeated. "Why are you so smart?"

"Have to grow up fast in the way we grew up, right?"

Belle was always so happy whenever she thought about bad memories. I've never really been sure of why though. It's weird. I on the other hand, am a normal human being. I looked at my lap. "Sorry I couldn't save you from that."

She shrugged. "It's not really your fault, I mean-" 

There was an indescribably ear shattering sound that came from my right. It happened so quick. But I remember the incessant ringing in my ears. I remember grabbing Belle and dragging her out through the exit and to the car. Smoke was thick in the air. I couldn't stop coughing. I made sure she was buckled in the back before I practically fell into my seat. After fumbling for my keys, I put them in the ignition, turned them, and started up the car. My only thoughts then were the ones telling me to just leave. My body was on autopilot. So I guess I'm not so surprised that I didn't react much when I felt a gun pressed against my temple. Compared to the way everything else seemed to me, this man's drunken words were as clear as day:

"Drive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOIIOOOOOOOHHHHHHH SNAP


	3. Gunpoint

We were going something like 60 mph in a 40 mph zone. I weaved in and out of cars, I ran through red lights and stop signs. I was pretty sure I was going to die either from the gun or another car. I was almost right. An SUV slammed into the passenger side of my pretty little car. The world spun for an eternity before it all stopped. 

I took a sharp intake of air. Pain racked my body. Bella. She was already being helped out of the car. I watched as police officer rammed against my door, trying to get the bent piece of metal to open. They said something to me, and then broke the window. I flinched back as glass shards flew in my face. They tried to pull me out, but stopped when I let out a cry of pain. 

"M-my-y l-legs-s...th-the d-dash-shb-oar-rd..." I trembled so violently, that at first I wasn't even sure if they understood my legs were trapped under the dashboard. They pulled again, and again. My shrieks only got louder with each tug. I pleaded them to stop, but I also pleaded them to go faster. 

I couldn't begin to tell you just how terrified I was when I saw them bring an ax towards me. I screamed, I punched, I struggled. Nothing I did made them change their mind. They were going to cut off my legs. Two men behind me pulled me as the man with the ax lined himself up. I prepared myself for the immense amount of pain that would follow. But just before he had a chance to swing at me, POP! My legs came unstuck and I barreled out of the car. I was so happy, I threw up and passed out. 

~*~

Fingers combed through my hair softy. They traveled down to my chapped lips. They brushed against them softly. Then they moved to rub...my eyes?

I pulled back to get a good look at the owner of those fingers. Sans put on a goofy grin, trying to hide his sheepish look. "mornin' sleepyhead." 

Godammit, everything hurt. I was almost sure that I was in my room after a long night of drinking, but when I looked around, I was in a hospital room. "What...what happened?" I internally cringed at how cliche I was being. Everyone on tv who wakes up in a hospital bed asks what happened before anything else. 

Sans seemed to notice that too. "well, papyrus came to me after it happened. he was a mess, crying and trying desperately to tell me something. belle called us from the ambulance and told us the basics. we came over right then. so i did some digging and found that the bank right next to the tea house was robbed. they blew up the safe with explosives, and ended up blowing the side of the tea house too. six people died. by the time you were in your car, the guy needed a getaway driver. you sped down 202 until a car slammed into the side of yours. sent the bastard flying out of your car and splat dead on the pavement. they got you guys out and you've been sleeping for two days since."

"What about Belle? Is she okay?"

"minor concussion and she lost a front tooth. other than that, she's fine. papyrus has been with her as much as he's been allowed to."

"And how about me? Am I okay?"

"you had surgery on your left arm yesterday and your left knee was dislocated. you got whiplash, so you're going to have to wear a neck brace for a while."

I groaned. "I remember now. They were going to chop off my legs. I was stuck under the dashboard."

Sans' eye lights shrunk in shock. "holy shit. you're really lucky you got out when you did." At that moment, I forgot he was a monster. His concern was adorable. It was really sweet that he sat there, waiting for me to wake up. 

"How long have you been waiting here?"

Sans glanced away. Beads of sweat formed on his skull. "uh, you know...i've been here for just about a half hour today..." When he looked back at me, he sighed. I guess he figured there was no point in lying. "i haven't really left you."

"Why?" Tears came to my eyes. "Why would you do that? I didn't treat you nicely at all..."

He squeezed my hand softly. "i'm pretty sure that if belle gets along so well with papyrus, then you and i can't be much different. i feel like i just need to show you that monsters aren't so bad." His face was closer to mine now. His eyes told me how he felt so much so, that I didn't need to listen to his words. But I did anyway, because at that moment, his baritone voice was the most peaceful thing I'd ever heard. 

"Show me, then..." 

Sans lifted my chin slowly, as to not hurt me. My skin prickled when he touched my cheek. I wish I could've taken a picture of his face right then. No one had ever looked at me like that before. 

It was almost comedic how fast Sans jumped away from me when we heard the door fly open. Papyrus strolled in, pushing Belle in a wheelchair. "OH MY GOD!" Papyrus gave a wide smile. "HUMAN ADA IS AWAKE!" 

Belle got up from her seat and hugged me tightly. I started to cry, my emotions catching up with me. I kissed the top of her head. "I'm so happy you're okay, Bunny." I sobbed, using her nickname I'd given her the day she was born. When she pulled away, I asked, "But why are you in a wheelchair?"

Belle snickered. "Papyrus doesn't think I can walk."

"YOU COULD HURT YOURSELF!"

The rest of that week was really dull. I iced, stretched, and/or heated all of the areas that were in sore. I told Belle to do the same. She mostly stayed in her dark room for most of that week. She wasn't allowed to interact with anything or anyone very much because of her concussion. So, Papyrus stayed home. Not having an excuse to go with Papyrus, Sans had no excuse to come over to visit. At least, that's what I figured when he didn't show up at our doorstep. They both helped us home after we came home from the hospital, so it's not like he didn't know where we lived. 

I was watching some Supernatural on TV to make up for the lack of the brothers in my life. From my spot under the blankets on the couch, I saw Belle's phone light up on the coffee table. I paused my show to look at the text message. 

'hey ada.' The text seemed oddly unlike Papyrus to be coming from him. 

'Hey paps. What's up?' I wrote him back. 

'knock knock.'

Definitely not Papyrus. 

'Who's there?' I responded, amused. 

'sans'

'Sans who?'

'you seriously don't remember me? smh'

'lol' and I was. 'I haven't heard from you in a while. Did you steal pap's phone?'

'nah. i just told him i wanted to text you. he got pretty excited at that.'

'...'

'what?'

'Are we gonna talk about what happened?'

'i'm not much of a "talking" kinda guy'

'You mean you're just afraid to talk about it'

'no. i just don't see what's there to talk about'

'Oh ok. I guess I'll keep my free night free then. I'll see you once Belle's better'

'fuck you'

'lol'

'i'll be over in 10. should give you enough time to get ready'

'Who says I'm not ready now? :P'

'alright smartass'

'XD' When he didn't reply, I began to think that he got annoyed. 'Jk where'd u go?'

There was a knock on our door. Oh my god. I opened it up to see Sans smiling up at me. "sorry i took so long." He apologized, letting himself in. "i had to delete all the texts on pap's phone and grab some stuff." He unzipped his unusually large jacket. Book, movies, and snacks spilled out. 

"I see you got the good stuff," I said in a gruffly voice, trying not to laugh. 

"ah, shit." He looked down on his white shirt, which now had a dark stain on it. "the coke spilled."

"I hope you don't mean cocaine. I was only kidding about that. Throw it in the wash while we watch a movie." I picked up the first movie I saw. Of course it was Dirty Dancing. Once Sans was back from his trip to the laundry room, he definitely saw my sly smile. 

"what?"

"You got a thing for cheesy romance?" I asked teasingly without looking up from the box. 

"no."

"You lying?"

"yes," he put his hands up in defense. "hey, you watch mew mew kissy cutie once and it changes you." 

"What the fuck is..." I looked up at him. I can't ever remember seeing something so, what's the word, awesome? His chest was just bones which was cool by itself, but somehow it was also really hot. 

"look me in the eyes, dreamy. they're up here." Sans pointed to his eye sockets, chuckling a little. 

Embarrassed, I shook my head. "Right, sorry..." I went to the tv to put in the movie. 

"haven't you ever seen skeleton ribs before?" He kicked off his shoes and laid down on the couch. 

I looked down on him with my hands on my hips after I got the movie to work. "You're taking up the whole couch."

"yup," he said smugly. Move him with force? Hell yeah. I picked him up with more effort than I needed. He was actually really light. I put him down and stole his spot. His face read 'surprised' for a second before he smirked. "if that's how it's going to be." He flopped down onto my stomach before I had to laugh at his comment. My knees pulled up to my chest reflexively as our laughter filled the room. 

When we calmed down, Sans rolled onto his back to make the position less awkward. I tried to grab the remote to turn on the movie, but he stopped me. "you wanted to talk. now's a good time for it."

"Changing your mind?" I teased. 

"yeah and don't make me change it again." He sighed. "so, you still some dirty monster hater?" When I didn't answer, he tried again. "why do you hate us?"

"I don't," I assured him. "Well, way back when, a monster killed this little girl and-"

"humans are worse than monsters. the story doesn't go that way." And so I laid there, listening to Sans tell me the story of the prince of the Underground. I almost fell asleep. Don't get me wrong, the story was intriguing, but his voice...

"That's extremely sad," I said quietly, once he was finished. There was a pause, then I told him, "You've been nothing but nice to me since we met. I don't see a real reason why I should hate monsters. I haven't had a friend like you in...forever."

Sans flipped back over to face me. He watched me carefully with one, glowing, blue eye. As if I wasn't already turned on by his stare, he ran his fingers up my stomach. Chills ran down my spine. "friend-zoned already?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut here we come >:)


	4. X The Not-So-Friend Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically smut. You sinners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter that is only dedicated to smut and won't affect the story very much will have an X in the title. If there's smut that is absolutely necessary to the plot, then it will have an * in front of it. Whether you be someone who wants to skip all the sin or someone who only wants it, you're welcome.

There's something about the thought of sex with a monster that's so adventurous and new that I craved it. I grabbed him by his collarbone and pressed my lips to his mouth. I expected our teeth would clank and then pain would follow, but it was soft. Like I was kissing a person with silky smooth lips. I was confused, but not confused enough to open my eyes and ruin the moment. 

However, I couldn't help a reflex. My eyes shot open and I let out a sharp gasp when I felt a tongue, his tongue, try to push past my teeth. Sans pulled away, letting out a few breathy moans. He looked at me and oh my god. It was the cutest fucking thing I've ever seen. The lights in his eyes were heart-shaped and his mouth hung slack, showing his sharp canines. His long blue tongue lulled out of his mouth. 

I noticed then that I was gripping his collarbone a little too tight. He seemed more than happy, so I began to rub little circles into the bone. He squirmed desperately as I traced my tongue along his jawline. "f-fuck..." he cursed softly. "you going to f-fuck me? o-or y-you just going to-" Sans cut himself off with his own groan after I moved my hand to his spine. He was very sensitive there. With every new bone I touched, the more often his pelvis would twitch. 

I could tell his pelvic bone needed attention, which I was more than ready to give, but he caught me off guard when I pulled his shorts down to see a cyan dick. 

And it was pretty big. 

It throbbed and dripped with precum. Guess what I did after seeing that? I laughed. What an asshole, right? Sans sure thought so. His face went bright blue, and he reached for his pants to pull them back up. I stopped him. "Sans, I want you..." 

Holy shit, there was that look again. As I helped him take off my shirt, I began to grind my hips into his. His breathing became jagged and loud. I silenced him with a kiss. "For such a dark and mysterious monster, you sure are sensitive."

He bared his teeth at me. God, it was hot. "fuck you."

"Please- ngh!" I whimpered, muffled by my hand over my mouth, as Sans twirled his tongue around my nipple. My legs wrapped around him when he bit and sucked on my chest and neck. "You're not leaving marks...are youu...?" I asked breathlessly. 

"you bet i am." Sans' breath hitched loudly when I reached to stroke him softly. His cock jumped in my hand. 

"You dirty monster," I growled teasingly. "Doesn't your kind know any manners?" I pulled and prodded at it in my hand, teasing him just so he could barely, if at all, feel any pleasure from it. 

"p-please..." he choked out. I hummed in approval before I flipped him over and dragged my tongue up the side of his shaft. Sans gripped my hair. "ohh...fuck...god fucking-...mmmn..!" I felt like I could cum from just hearing his voice. It drew me in like nicotine. I sucked on his tip as I listened to more desperate noises from him. 

I pulled myself up, giving him the deep kiss he wanted earlier. Our tongues swirled together quickly before Sans pulled away. "can i...?"

"God, I want you so fucking badly." I repeated. 

He pulled me out of my pajama bottoms and underwear. I slid myself down onto his length and cursed sharply. God dammit, it filled me up better than any man could. I grabbed Sans' rib cage tightly. We both yelled when he thrusted upwards in response. There was absolutely no need for lube. His dick slipped in and out of me with ease. I quickened my tempo, catching the skeleton off guard. He stabbed a spot in the back of my folds that I've never been able to reach before. 

"Oh my god, Sans! Right there!" And he listened. He abused that area. The look on his face told me how hard it was for him not to fuck me senselessly. I rubbed his pelvis vigorously until he couldn't hold back any longer. As soon as he picked up his pace, we both felt close to climaxing. "Sans! Fuck...Sans! I'm going...to-! AHHH!" My walls squeezed and convulsed around him, causing him to fall over the edge with a cry. Hot ropes of cum shot up into me, making my orgasm ten times more pleasant. 

We both laid together in a tangled, sweaty mess on the couch. "You came...inside of me..." I panted. 

"what? you're not supposed to do that?"

I sighed. He obviously didn't understand. I just hoped my birth control would work. 

"welp." The skeleton jumped up, slipping back into his shorts. "that was fun, but I'm hungry now." Sans looked confused at my bewildered expression. "what?"

How the hell was he able to walk away a minute after all that like nothing even happened? "I...I just...you're just getting up and getting food just like that?"

He shrugged. "what am I supposed to do?"

The question made me think. What did I usually do after sex? We might fall asleep on each other then I'd have to do the walk of shame back to the apartment at three in the morning. "I don't know," was an easier answer, "but it's definitely not that." I began to put my clothes back on, suddenly feeling bare. 

"why?"

"I guess people don't usually have enough energy. Or they're busy soaking in what happened." I groaned, covering my face in my hands. "I dunno. I feel weird explaining it." I looked back at him. "Maybe you just didn't feel good? Like I did something wrong?"

Sans came to me and knelt down at my spot. He placed a kiss on my forehead like a father would. "you did a great job. for as much as my bro tells me i'm lazy, i'm actually pretty energetic." He winked. "only when I need to be." I'm not sure how much better I felt. "c'mon. let's grab some grub."

"I thought we were watching a movie."

"no good plot ever advances with a movie."

"What?"

"take my hand." Sans grinned. "i know a shortcut." I blinked, and hesitantly took his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the writing was bad!! I haven't written smut in 3 years. Maybe give me some tips on how to fix my writing for additional X chapters.


	5. *Predators and Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey's just having some fun~  
> ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some non con stuff here.   
> SPOILER
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It's basically just Flowey Possession

The world went dark for a moment. Then, we were there. I looked over at Sans in confusion, but he was already headed for the front door, again, like nothing happened. Did nothing rattle him? Heh. That was a good one. I should've said that then. As much as I hated puns, I eventually found myself liking Sans reaction to them. Not then, but eventually. 

I followed him inside. I could smell the grease and fries (really, what's the difference?) as I placed my hand on the door to open it. I didn't even have time to register someone strong grab me and pull me into the alleyway next to Grillby's. My scream came out muffled through their furry hand. Furry? You've got to be fucking kidding me, I thought. Yup. Monsters. Of course. As soon as I was starting to like them. 

An ugly looking sea monster reached into my pockets and fished around. (Haha) I felt like I was going to throw up; his breath was bad and his skin was moist. When he came out empty, he stepped back. "Let her go, Doggo." The monster shoved me on the ground. 

I stood up quickly, brushing off my bruised hands and knees. “What do you want? I didn’t do anything!”

“Not yet, hun. But you can do something for me now,” A drunken bunny said to me with a wink. They all looked pretty drunk, actually, but this rabbit really put the cherry on top. Ew. 

“Shut up, Bun.” The canine monster behind me growled. “Look,” He said, ironically failing to look at me, “we’re mad at you. You’re the lady that killed our friend, right?”

“What do you mean? I didn’t kill anyone!”

“In the crash,” The fish glubbed. “He was the one who hijacked your car. He’s dead now.”

I flailed my arms around, panicked. “Yes, I crashed the car, but only because he held me at gunpoint!” Dogo punched me in the stomach. With a loud grunt, I fell back to the ground. I felt a foot rocket into my back. 

To my relief, the beating stopped very suddenly. I tried to pick myself up once more, but I wasn’t concerned much with that once I realized that my attackers were staring at something. Down at the beginning of the alleyway, Sans’ silhouette stood intimidatingly. “heya, fellas. funny seeing you guys skulking around back here. i see you’ve met ada.”

“Sans!” The bunny squeaked. “It’s not what it looks like!”

“okay, then. what is it?” He was close enough that his flaming blue eye was almost blinding. 

“She killed a monster! You can’t defend her!”

“yeah. she killed redbird. no. actually, redbird killed himself. He put himself in danger, you should’ve expected that to happen. let’s talk about how you guys almost killed her. twice.” 

A high pitched laugh came from behind him. Sans teleported behind us, beads of sweat dripping down his skull, and he fired a blast from what I learned later to be Gaster Blasters at the spot where he was just standing. “Sans?” I asked softly.

“Howdy, Sansy! There’s no need to play rough,” a voice echoed through the alleyway. 

Sans was spinning in circles, trying to find where the voice was coming from. “you fucking coward! show yourself!” I hated when he yelled. 

“That’s not very nice...I just wanted to say hi!” Vines wrapped around the skeleton’s ankles, dragging him down with a loud CLUNK. Cursing, he frantically waved his arms and legs around, trying to scramble away. 

“Flowey, stop!” Doggo barked.   
“Don’t hurt him!” Bun screeched.   
The ugly fish did nothing. Because he probably knew he could do nothing. The others threw words, not punches, so they had some sense that they were in the midst of a stronger being. To top that off, they looked just as scared, if not, even more scared than Sans. 

I was terrified. So much so that I was frozen in fear except for my intense trembling. I watched- just WATCHED- as the vines wrapped up his legs, the thorns scraping and chipping the bone away. Sans struggled. A lot. He groaned and panted in distress as the vines trailed and wrapped up his pants and shirt. "you fucking-!" He cried, opening his eyes to direct his attention to his ex-friends. "you're working with flowey?! is that how low you've sAHH!" 

I wasn't really sure what happened at that moment. Sans would never tell me. But his whole expression became...indescribable. His face read pain and comfort. He cried, but I couldn't tell whether it was because he was happy or sad. He looked like he wanted Flowey to grip his bones and fuck him as he tried to pull away from his touch. "this is low. even for you." Sans said to his predator in a monotone voice. 

The plant curled around his arms, playing with them by popping them in and out of their sockets. Flowey wrapped around his neck, or what resembled a neck. I could hear him choking. 

A little golden flower popped out of Sans' eye. He grinned at me with a friendly smile. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" He winked. "You're new around here, arn'tcha? Let me bring you up to speed since you could probably figure that my friendliness pellets are not so friendly." His face contorted into something hellish. "IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED. I'm glad to be back in this body!" He said on a lighter note. "Did you miss me, Sansy?"

Sans' face turned bluer than it already was. "like i'd ever miss your ass. HNG-" I couldn't see what made him stop. 

"Try again, friend." Flowey whispered. 

"...no...! GAH-! okay! okay!" He huffed. "i missed you..." the vines seemed to slacken some. 

"Why aren't you guys fighting him?" I asked the others, exasperated. 

"We'll hurt, Sans." They almost answered in unison, as if this had happened before. Maybe it had. 

"Hey!" All attention went to the teenager who had somehow snuck in. "What's going on here?!"

Flowey seemed to shrink back. "Nothing, Frisk. We're just playing. Honest."

"Put him down!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll flirt with you!"

The flower hissed and let Sans go. I ran to hold the skeleton's pathetic form. 

"ASRIEL!" A large woman that looked like...a goat? stood in front of Frisk. "You are in big trouble, mister!"

"Moooomm..." Flowey groaned. "I told you to call me Flowey. I don't have a soul." 

She waved him off. "All teenagers say that! Go home right this instant and stay in your pot! I don't want to see you until you've thought about what you've done and you're ready to apologize to Sans!"

Flowey sighed heavily. "Yes, Mom..." And he ducked under the soil in a flash. 

"You okay?" I asked, resting Sans in my lap. 

He squirmed at my touch. "yeah...just kind of...sensitive now...sorry you had to see that."

"Don't apologize, Sans." The goat said to him. "Asriel's behavior can be unacceptable at times." She looked down at me. "Oh? I don't believe we've met."

"I'm Ada." I said softly. 

"I am Toriel. Caretaker of the-" She stopped herself, laughing. Frisk laughed along with her. "Sorry. Old habits die hard I suppose." She reached out to take Sans from me. "May I?"

I don't remember hesitating, but the others told me later that I took a solid ten seconds to give him up. Toriel scooped him up into her arms. Sans' bones began to glow a soft yellow. All of the scrapes and chips on his body faded away. 

Well I was so damn confused, that Toriel offered to take us back to her place for some story telling and cinnamon-butterscotch pie. Her place was warm and cozy filled with the absolute best interior design I've ever seen: the color schemes, the decor, exedra. It's a shame I never got to talk to her about it. 

I plopped myself down on her pumpkin bread colored sofa as she chose her usual recliner and Frisk pulled up a chair from the dining room (that was three feet away). Sans, now magically 100% okay, snuggled up next to me. 

At first, I wanted to pull away from the gesture. Who gets that clingy after having sex once? Then I thought, well he's a monster. What if all monsters were bound to their sex partner for life? What if he was a virgin? I pulled my mind away from the thought to consider something else. 

He was just attacked and...uh...raped? Violated? That was my best guess from experience. But I really had no idea what happened. Either way, he was used. He just wanted to get that feeling out of his head. Knowing that, I wanted to do much more than just cuddle him. But Toriel and Frisk were watching. I felt really bad. He hadn't said a word on the walk to the house. Toriel kept throwing puns at him, and not even a smile from him. Then I thought, oh god, he probably just wanted to go home. Why did I say yes to her offer to stay? 

"Ada," Toriel broke me away from my train of thought. She stood. "Frisk and I will be in the kitchen for a bit, preparing the pie. You two feel free to make yourself at home." There was a pause. "Well, not too at home." She laughed softly as she disappeared into the room behind us with Frisk bounding along after her. 

I glared at the spot where Toriel disappeared into the kitchen. "She knew."

"she knows everything."

"You okay?"

"yeah, i'm-"

"You lying?"

Every time I say that to someone I know is not okay, the same thing happens. I felt the little skeleton tremble against me. He wouldn't look at me. I knelt down on the floor in front of him and kissed him. I slipped my hands up his shirt to rub his chest, or uh, ribs gently. His breathing became heavy and jagged. Not because I was touching him, but because he was crying. 

I broke away from the kiss to let him breath. "Do you just want to go home?" Sans nodded slowly. "Alright. But I'm not going to let you stay depressed all day tomorrow. We're all going out to breakfast. I'm sure Papyrus and Belle have been dying to see each other."

"heh. you sound like paps. i'll see you in the morning. maybe an hour earlier." He winked at me before he disappeared. 

So, Toriel and Frisk shared their pie with me as well as their stories. Frisk told me about her whole journey through the underground and how she freed the monsters and became their ambassador. She ended up staying with Toriel in the end. And Toriel told me all about Asriel and how she found out that her son wasn't actually dead. Toriel didn't know very much about Sans. Frisk is a bad liar. 

I went home absolutely exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey give me kinks I can add into some future sex scenes ;)


End file.
